


The time Mark Lee should have just studied for his exam

by Dnylovee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ghosts, Haunted House, M/M, Spirit Board, ghost Nomin, idk what this is I was bored, mark should have just studied for his exam, markhyuck, renjun and Lucas only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnylovee/pseuds/Dnylovee
Summary: Any regular person would just study for the exam, but Mark is not a normal person so he drags his boyfriend to do a ritual at the most haunted house in town in hopes that it will help him pass.





	The time Mark Lee should have just studied for his exam

"I swear to God if I just spent my week slaving away over a science project only to have me die the day after I turn it in you're going to be haunted for the rest of your life Mark Lee." Donghyuck's voice echoed around the only street that had been left vacant in the whole city. People had tried to move into the house that towered over the street, Oh how they've tried. The last couple had only lasted a week before they were running to the bank, begging them to take the old Victorian house with the worn blue shutter out of their possession.

"You're not going to die, it's not like ghosts are even real." Mark said as he lead, ok more like drug, his boyfriend to the entrance of the house that had filled their childhood nightmares.

"You don't even know if it's safe, God knows the last time it's had repairs done, what if the roof falls in." Donghyuck is really trying his hardest to get out of this.

"Oh come on Donghyuck don't you want to rub it in Lucas's face that you managed to go through with something even he was terrified of." If there's something that Mark knew how to do well, it's how to get Donghyuck pissed off.

"It's just annoying how he thinks that he's the toughest person in school when in reality him being captain of the soccer team really has no value." Ok maybe Donghyuck was a bit jealous of the boy but it's not like he could tell anyone but Mark. If Renjun found out how he felt he would never hear the end of the teasing about how the younger boy was jealous of his best friends boyfriend. 

"Trust me Donghyuck it's gonna be fine, just go in summon the demons, do the ritual and leave, then BOOM! instant success." Mark's eyes lit up at the thought of the reward he was planning on getting.

"I don't understand why you couldn't just study for you're math exam like everyone else in the world, I'm sure there must be an easier way then torturing the undead so they will help you pass." Donghyuck really doesn't understand how killing a ghost means getting a reward but apparently Mark had read a very convincing wikihow article.

"I'm sure Steve Jobs didn't become a billionaire without a little supernatural help, anyway if you're really scared I brought this, we just pour it over the ghosts and they'll die." Mark takes a glass of holy water out of his backpack and shows it to his boyfriend.

They pair stops in front of the house, the sound of a crow calling is the only sound in the air as they look up at the abandoned structure. The Victorian tower sticks out of the house, the wrap around porch has two old rocking chairs that are slightly rocking by the wind, they face the boys and are close enough so that two people could sit hand in hand. The sight of the rocking chairs send a chill up Donghyucks back but the sight of a terrified Lucas running away from the house last Halloween fills him with a sense of bravery that would turn to pride as soon as he rubs it in the face of Renjun's boyfriend that he entered the house and Lucas didn’t.

"What are you waiting for, you scared?" He teases Mark and leads him into the house. 

The inside of the house is definitely not much better than the outside, Victorian furniture still fill the rooms, in the front parlour a grand piano sits in the corner of the room, a large layer of dust covers its keys and the large window allows light to cast the room in an afternoon glow, the grand carpet has faded but it still shows the remnants of the bright reds and oranges that are embroidered in the fabric. The room is centred around the grand fireplace in the middle of the room, the white marble has a graffitied name on it but is other-wised untouched. Over the fireplace a painting of a family rules over the room. Donghyuck recognizes it as the Lee family, once one of the richest family in town and the builder of this house. They moved out soon after but no one really knows why. The family members faces are stern but the kindness shows in their eyes. In the center the son sits, proud and uptight, his eyes seem to stare into Donghyucks mind.

"Dang this is kinda creepy." Marks voice breaks the silence as he points to a bouquet of roses on the dining room table, they look alive but there's no possible way they are real, they must be fake.

"Let's just do your thing and go." Donghyuck sits in the center of the foyer, he notices the floor slightly dips in the center but writes it off as the house settling. Above him an old chandelier that has not been cleaned for at least a century hangs at the very top of the house, the light reflects off of the crystals and creates a pattern along the hallways that wind around the foyer. The mansion is designed so the 4 floors all look into the entryway, a set of stairs connects it all.

"Ok you ready?" Mark sits across from Donghyuck and takes out his spirit board and planchette. 

Donghyuck nods his head and places his hands on Marks, they start to move their hands on the planchette in a circular motion around the board.

"Um, are there any demons?" Marks voice is shaking.

"Oh my God Mark you can't ask for demons or else they will come."

"We need a demon or else it won't work."

"You didn't tell me that, demons are like really really evil." Donghyuck is mad, really mad.

"I know you wouldn't agree."

"No shit, it's a demon." Donghyuck starts to get up to leave, as he turns he sees a figure running at the very top of the stairs.

"OH MY GOD MARK I SAW SOMETHING." Donghyuck starts to sprint to the door, grabbing Marks hand on the way. But instead of Mark following him, he takes off one of his shoes and motions for Donghyuck to quiet down.

"MARK LEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Donghyuck screams.

"Shut up, if we leave now the portal will stay open and we will be in BIG trouble, now follow me." Mark motions for him to follow.

The couple makes their way up the old stairs, slightly jumping at each creak of the old wood. Once they get to the top floor they open each door one by one, finding each room empty. They go to one last door, a sign engraved with "Jeno" in gold cursive font is on the door. The white door is significantly larger than the other doors on the floor, only comparable in size to the master. Donghyuck watches as his boyfriend twists the doorknob and barges into the room, his shoe in his hand like a weapon, waiting to strike whoever waits behind the door.

In the room two male figures stare at the pair with wide, deep set eyes. They're pale in complexion and almost translucent. One of them sits in a chair in the corner of the room, holding a black cat while reading a book, his white hands are covered in bruises and what skin that isn't covered by the collar of his dress shirt on his neck also shows bruising. The young adult's feet is propped on an trunk and his two eyes turn into crescents when he see's Donghyuck and Mark. On the other side of the room a boy who also looks around their age sits at a large vanity. He is holding brush in his hand and judged by the red and swollen mess in the center of his face, his nose is badly broken and his head is has a dent in the right side, however he is just as handsome as the other figure. He gives them a large smile and turns to the other boy.

"Finally, a visitor Jeno!" The broken nose boy's voice is bright and cheery, he runs towards the doorway, but Donghyuck doesn't see his feet touch the floor as he comes closer. Mark protectively places his hand over Donghyuck and shoves his show forward.

"Don't come any closer or I'll start swinging." Marks voice cracks saying this.

To his surprise the boy in-front of him starts crying, his hands coming to hide his face. They man who was reading jumps to his feet and zooms across the room, taking the crying person in a tight hug.

"Why are you so rude? You made him cry!" The man who's book was thrown on the floor looks confused at the two boys.

"Sorry?" Mark tries to apologize.

"Yeah you should be!" The bruised man says , "Breaking into my house and then threatening me and my boyfriend? Have some manners!"

"Hey, we're sorry, wait did you say your house?" Donghyuck was confused. No one had moved in new lately that he could remember?

"It's fine, I just go a little worked up." The young adult who was being hugged held a kerchief up to his eyes and wiped the tears away, "We just never get visitors, but yes we live here." 

"Since when?" Mark was just as confused as Donghyuck.

"It's going to be 114 years in March!" The man who was holding the book says eagerly.

"You don't look 114 years old?" Mark says, sometimes Donghyuck wonders if his brain cells are working.

The two pale boys burst into laughter, the one with the broken nose whispers something into the other boy's ear that caused him to laugh more.

"Well we aren't technically 114, more like 124 but once we died we stoped ageing of course so I'm stuck at 20 and Jaemin is 19. Also my name is Jeno if you didn't know." The stranger, who now Donghyuck knows as Jeno, explains.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIED?" Mark screams.

"Oh darling he doesn't know, how about we go into the parlour to discuss this?" Jaemin, who Donghyuck now could see also had a large dent in the back of his head along with the broken nose and side dent turned to Jeno and grabbed his hand. Jeno nodded and when he did Donghyuck noticed his neck was at and awkward slanted position. They motioned for them to follow and the four boys moved down the grand steps, the pale couples feet never really hitting the ground.

"Oh I should have dusted, I'm so embarrassed." Jaemin says, trying to use his hand as a duster when he sees the state of the luxury furnishings. He motions for them to sit and they do, their bodies sinking into the old couch. Across from them Jeno and Jaemin sit, Jaemins hands are interlocked with Jeno and they lay on the older mans thigh. 

"Ignore the graffiti, tried everything to scrub it but those kids used the strongest paint I've ever seen." Jeno says once he sees Donghyuck looking at it behind him.

"Are you a ghost?" Mark blurts out, Donghyuck punches his shoulder lightly. He wasn't sure what was acceptable but asking non dead people if they were a ghost definitely can't be polite.

"I suppose we are!" Jaemin says, cracking into a smile. Jeno also gives the two a warm smile, Donghyuck hasn't ever met a ghost but he didn't except them to be this nice.

"Well how did you die, wait you know you are dead right?" Mark definitely needs to learn some manners. You can't just ask someone how they died!

"I apologize for him." Donghyuck tries to explain, only to get interrupted by Jeno.

"No it's fine, a valid question, basically all we remember is once second we were messing around with each other near the balcony of the top floor and the next we were falling. It actually didn't really hurt but based on our, um looks." Jeno got a bit awkward referring to his bruising and Jaemins broken nose and head dent, "and how our bodies were positioned I think we fell backwards and I broke my neck and Jaemins face slammed the floor, it was actually very strange looking at your body, even stranger seeing my mother find me."

"Do you know why you came back as ghost?" Donghyuck asked.

"For me I think it was because my house, this house, was not technically finished. Apparently my father put in a tennis court in the back that wasn't quite done. They moved out before they considered it finished, leaving me linked to an undone property." Jeno finishes and grabs Jaemin a bit tighter when it's his time to talk.

"I don't know where I'm buried." Jaemin's eyes get spaced out and the smile that had been on his face fads a bit. "Waited at the morgue for a week, no one came to collect me so eventually they just buried me in an unmarked grave. Decided that being a ghost with my boyfriend was better than being a ghost alone." 

"There's no one else I would want to spend eternity with." Jeno grabbed Jaemins face and gave it a quick peck, Donghyuck smiled at this gesture of affection.

"Jeno, we have people over." Jaemins face turned a bright shade of red, small things like this reminded Donghyuck about how long ago the two ghosts were alive.

“WHAT WAS THAT.” Mark screams and jumps up from the couch, “SOMETHING JUST TOUCHED MY LEG.”

“Oh, that was my Cleo baby,” Jaemin is looking under the table in the middle of the room and sticks his hand through, yes literally through the table to pick up the black cat that was last seen on Jeno’s lap in the bedroom. Jaemin picks it up and hugs it close to him, tapping it’s nose as if to scold it.

“Cleopatra Gwendolyn Lee where are your manners young lady.” Jaemin tells the dark cat in a baby voice.

“Don’t worry she won’t hurt you.” Jeno tries to assure them, “you look a bit young to move in?”

“That’s because we are too young.” Mark tells him.

“Shame, I thought maybe we finally had someone that wouldn’t run away.” Jaemin pouts, “dance parties would be a lot more fun with more people, Jeno is quite the pianist and if you’re feeling more lively Jeno’s parents left their record player when they moved out, I only have a few since it’s difficult to go into town without causing a ruckus, apparently floating goods are not a common sight.” 

“Wait so you don’t know who SHINee is?” Mark suddenly is very interested in the conversation.

The ghost couple shake their heads.

“Oh my God, they are only the best band in the world.” Mark screams at Jeno and Jaemin, he motions them to come see his phone where he had the music video for View already queuing. The music blasted through his phone and drew the two ghost boys in.

“Look at how they move their hips!” Jaemin points out, eyes wide in amazement.

“Am I doing it right?” Jeno tried to copy the members, he actually wasn’t half bad at dancing Donghyuck decided.

Jeno pulls Jaemin from behind, inviting him to join. Mark and Donghyuck soon also join along, trying to show dances from the modern era.

“You know I tried to keep up with the trends but a kid hasn’t tried to go in here since 2000 so I think I’m a bit behind.” Jaemin tells them.

Once the music stops and they calm down Donghyuck see’s Jeno peer over his shoulder and make eye contact with the spirit board.

“So, what you two planning on doing in here anyway?” He questions, his eyes looking at the alive boys suspiciously.

“Nothing.” Donghyuck says, Jeno looks like he is going to accept that answer and just let it go until Donghyuck remembers that he is here with Mark Lee, who can’t lie to save his life.

“We were here to do the cleansing don’t you remember?” Mark says. He realises what he has done and slaps his hand over his mouth.

“What do you mean cleansing?” Jaemin looks more confused compared to Jeno who is getting madder by the second.

“Well you see, I didn’t study for a math test, a really important one and I read on the internet that if you cleanse a house from its spirits while saying some things in Latin you will have great academic success.” Mark has definitely had his moments but Donghyuck thinks this takes the cake.

“But you can’t do a cleansing, it will make us die!” Jaemin says.

“I thought you want to die? You know ‘Rest in Peace’ or whatever.” Donghyuck says.

“You don’t understand, only my soul will get released since I’m the only one tied here, Jaemin will remain a ghost since he still has unfinished business.” Jeno says.

“You can’t take him away from me, he’s all I have!” Jaemin cries, clinging onto Jeno. His wailing got louder and louder, Donghyuck suddenly remembered one of the stories he had heard about this house when he was younger.

“Legend says that if you pass by that house on a full moon, you may hear someone loudly crying for something,” his eldest brother Doyoung would tell him when Donghyuck used to annoy him, “if he sees you and you don’t get what he asks for, his lover comes after you for making him cry.” This story used to keep Donghyuck up at night, fearing the cry of the resident of this home.

“Hey, you know what, we won’t do the spirit board and we’ll leave you alone.” Donghyuck says quickly once he sees Jeno start to crack his knuckles.

“Yes!” Jaemin stops crying instantly, a smile lighting up his face.

“But I really need to pass-“ Mark starts to say before being cut off by Donghyuck grabbing his wrist.

“You can just study really hard,” it’s now Donghyuck dragging Mark towards the door, grabbing his backpack on the way out.

“Wait just stay a bit longer.” Jeno pleads.

“No, I think I hear my mom calling me for dinner. It’s been nice meeting you but goodbye.” Donghyuck slams the heavy door.

“I just saved our lives, you’re welcome.”

The thought of the house crosses Donghyucks mind a lot over the next few weeks but he made a promise to himself never to go back to that mansion, so when he sees Mark pulling into the road the house is on, he freaks.

“Mark Lee, we are not doing this again, so you better back this car off this road or so help me God.”

“Calm down I just need to do something.” He tells Donghyuck before climbing out of the car, a stack of something in his hands.

Donghyuck watches as he places the pile on the front doorstep. It isn’t until he moves that Donghyuck can see what he placed.

Siting on the front porch is a stack of SHINee vinyl records with a large bow on top.


End file.
